Interviewing Smash Players
by Legendoffun
Summary: Wouldn't you love to know a little more about these famous smashers even the helpers? Well now you can thanks to Natalie and Pete who will be interviewing these famous heroes and villians. Will they survive? Or will they be tortured with these never ending questions. IMPORTANT WILL BE UPDATED WHEN WRITERS BLOCK LEAVES THE FRAY
1. Please Master Hand?

**Okay I just couldn't wait to finish up my other stories and had to start a new one XD. Don't mind me if some (all) of them are out of character but if they are please feel free to notify me via PM I would appreciate that. I hope you all enjoy this and if you don't mind check out my other stories (which are probably not done), I will probably update this once every two weeks or even once every week (if your lucky), this is just going to be a side story because I plan on making a different story that focuses on Pit, Kirby, Link and Megaman (oh yeah there will be a lot of errors because I don't really know much about Megaman or Pit I just love those two XD anyways enjoy me story. LOF out. **

* * *

Chapter 1

In the office of Master Hand sat an aggravated hand and two eager reporters. They were trying to make Master Hand agree to there plan of interviewing all the smashers because atm only some smashers would even reply to their anonymous questions.

"No, I already said no!" Master Hand shouted angrily slamming his fist on top of the desk.

"I understand, but think about the fans do you know what a boost you'd get in your game?" one reporter asked. Master Hand shook his hand angrily before slowly calming down.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, they will be worn out after a battle they **will not** talk to you lousy reporters! Now get out of my office!"

"Well sir, we were thinking that we could schedule the appointments."

_Okay, let me think this through. For the past hour I've been trying my hardest to get these nincompoops out of my office, but they keep refusing. Maybe...if I agree to their terms, they'll finally leave me alone._

"You know what, I've thought it over; I'll give you a chance-

"Oh thank you, you will not regret this!"

In an instant Master Hand sat there shaking his hand with a jolly reporter. When they finally left he sat there sighing in defeat. Questions raced through his mind. _Who's going to go first, how will they take, I hope the cooperate, some of them can't talk! What if this interview thingy gets me a decrease in the game O.O, I better call up the smashers. _

Master Hand turned on the comm and hastily spoke into it.

* * *

_"Fellow smashers, we have decided to add an additional thing in the Smash Mansion, we will be now doing interviews I will call up the first participant. Place your votes on who should go first in this bucket that I have now given to my assistant Clara, I hope you'll pick wisely." _

Link, Pit and Marth stopped practicing their archery while Peach put her cup of tea back on the table, where Fox, Lucina and Zelda were seated. Rosalina stopped watching Pikachu and Kirby playing, and Mario had just finished speaking to Luigi, Captain Falcon and Snake. Everyone else stopped somewhere in the smash mansion with completely horrified expressions when Master Hand finished speaking. Sure enough, Clara rounded the corner with the bucket in her hands.

* * *

Clara arrived back in Master Hand's room and handed him the filled bucket. After they searched through it, they noticed who had the biggest pile with the smasher's name on it. Master Hand chuckled and went over to the comm and spoke through it once again.

_"The first smasher to be interviewed will be..."_

* * *

**TBC**

_I'm counting on the reviews to see who it will be if not then I'll just go alphabetical order XD anyways please R&amp;R it makes a happy author; **I****mportant** if there's a tie up in votes of two characters then I will do a double interview, also thanks AP11 for correcting my grammar :D_

_LOF, out._


	2. DoughNOT touch

**Okay here's your long 'awaited' chapter XD (not) but thank you for reviewing.  
**

**_FloorIceCreamFTW_ \- **I will think about it. Thanks for reviewing, floor ice cream XD I know where you got that name from (luckily for me)

**_AuthorPen11_ \- **Maybe I should call you a spell check warrior XD. Anyways thanks for taking your time to read, review, and spell check; that's great that you can't wait that means I'm doing a pretty good job (for now). Looks like I'm at a tie (thanks to you.) But I might just do them both together :)) that way I'll have two happy readers.

**There, sorry to say this chapter isn't about the interview this is actually going to be a little background info on the interviewers...anyways enjoy!**

* * *

_Tuesday 10:10_

The troublesome interviewers finally left along with the cameraman. They were excited to go tell their boss about how they had 'persuaded' Master Hand into their decision, as it was they were just about ready to go themselves. These two reporters were indeed Peter; who prefers Pete (25) and Natalie (22). Peter has brown hair and hazel eyes and Natalie has black hair and green eyes. They are good friends who met in high school and followed the same path of journalism finishing at the same college, the same year (thanks to grad-school). Tagging along was Sam the cameraman (ignore silly rhyme) a guy with dirty red hair and green eyes (37), he first started his career as a doctor but found that job to be not to his liking and so wanted one that had a little more free time and fun; case being the cameraman for the SSBB Interviewers. Walking through the enormous halls of the smash mansion can take ones breath away. Unfortunately for these two reporters they were nowhere near the rooms of the smashers or lounge area in fact they were closer to the gift shop. A box lied aimlessly in the hallway with the smash logo on the outside, what was interesting was the fact that it was upside down.

Natalie puffed in frustration realizing that she wouldn't be seeing any smashers today...she'd be lucky if she ran into a wandering Pokemon if you call that luck. Pete cast a wary glance her way noticing the way she sulked as they slowly made their way across the hallway.

"What's up?" He minds well as asked that question to dead ears because Natalie was lost in her own thoughts. "Nat?" Sharply she turned her head to meet those annoying hazel eyes of his.

"What?"

"Is something bothering you?" he asked quickly getting to the point, Nat can get easily annoyed when beating around the bush.

"No."

"Mmhmm."

"Fine, I just wanted to actually see a smasher on the way out or at least stop by, I mean it wouldn't hurt if we just stopped by and asked somebody around here a simple question?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know anything, but it doesn't matter... there's no one around"

"Really? I saw Snake back there." piped Sam from behind.

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me?!" Natalie yelled as she swung around just to find a box and nothing else. "I don't see him." Pete literally just face palmed before walking over to the box, they passed earlier and tapping on it. Almost instantly Snake flung the box over his head and glared at the intruder; making Pete real uncomfortable.

Growling Snake looked at the three of them before stating. "I don't like the looks of you."

"Oh? Well that's no fair you haven't even met us! Hi my names Natalie, this here is Peter and Sam." Natalie smiled before reaching to grab Snake's hand which, he didn't really like. "I know who you are so no bother to introduce yourself, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Knock yourself out." Snake grunted

"Great, what's up with you and boxes." Natalie questioned forgetting how she felt earlier and giving the look of a girl who just won the lottery.

"Excuse me? These boxes are...epic, there's no explanation needed." Snake spoke. Sam decided to turn on his camera since it seemed like an early interview and Peter looked down to straighten his tie while Natalie smiled before taking out her pencil and paper when she looked back up, Snake to her horror was not there anymore.

"Where did he go!?" Natalie exclaimed looking side to side anxiously to find the missing culprit.

"I have no clue... he just vanished, swiveled away...like a snake." Sam spoke

"Really?" Pete face palmed at Sam's ridiculous pun.

Finally after five minutes of searching the halls for Snake they gave up leaving the halls for good. They came to a door that read in big bold letters **GIFT SHOP (enter at your own risk). **

_Well this is it once we leave these doors we can't get back in until this Saturday. _Natalie sighed before pushing the doors open, Pete and Sam followed from behind thinking similar thoughts.

* * *

_Saturday Morning 6:30 am _

Pete sprung out of his bed when the alarm rung. _Today's the big day, me and Nat are interviewing. _Quickly he darted to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day. His younger brother Ben was still sleeping on the couch popcorn strewn on the floor along with one of his favorite video games SSBB. After getting himself groomed and taking a shower, which takes him half an hour (awfully long for a male) he grabs his keys, shuts the door to his apartment room and speeds down the hall and out the building. He had this nagging feeling that whoever he's going to interview was somebody that was very old to man but had the brain of a teenager. Of course Master Hand was going to surprise the interviewers with who it was going to be.

_7:10 _

*knock knock* *knock knock* ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* **

Natalie groaned as she rolled out of bed and slowly stumbled over to the door. Opening it she found Pete all ready to go smiling when he saw her before his face turned into a look of mere shock.

"Nat! Get dressed we got to go!" Pete was alarmed as Natalie yawned sleepily and then bid him in.

"Pete _what_ are you _talking_ about? It doesn't start 'til eleven.. So we have plenty of time." Nat groaned flopping back on her bed.

"Uh-uh _I _gotta drive, and since you didn't get your drivers license then you leave at my appointed time."

"Fine! But at least give me time to prepare, I bet Sam is still in bed." Nat spoke frustrated as she shoved Pete outside so she could get dressed.

_10:00_

Pete and Natalie drove in Pete's pick-up truck. They drove from Stoneyhue Apartments onto Main St. "When is the last time you took it to the shop?" Natalie laughed as she eyed the pitiful state it was in; muddy truck, cracked glass, broken door. Let's just say Pete was a little embarrassed.

_10:10 _

Ten minutes later they hit traffic, Natalie was greatly perturbed while Pete checked anxiously at his watch becoming angrier as the time ticked by. "Now why can't you cut someone else off?" He shouted as a car quickly hopped into his lane once it started moving a couple inches.

_10:55 _

Pete and Natalie met up with Cameraman Sam as they rush down the halls to the interview room, Sam brought along two dozens of chocolate, sprinkle and glazed donuts. (because he doesn't trust anything in this building). "Mmm, donuts! Can I have some?" Natalie asked reaching for the box.

"NO!" Sam protested, drawing back quickly. _Of course he meant not right now, because there's no way he's going to eat them all._ Natalie thought hopefully as she opened the door to interview room.

_10:49_

Everyone waits breathless for the interviewee to step foot into the room. A million questions flash across the interviewers minds as they wait nervously for their new comrade. Light footsteps could be heard outside the room, the doorknob turned slowly revealing the much loved -

* * *

**You really thought I was going to tell you the name of the victim already _(laughs like a fruitcake) _you don't know me then do you..._ heh heh  
_**


	3. Pit

_*Courtesy of Palutena's guidance._

* * *

_Light footsteps could be heard outside the room, the doorknob turned slowly revealing the much loved -_

* * *

Angel Pit. _No way._ Pete thought._ Ben would be flipping out when he watches this, he's a big fan of his._ The angel made his way inside and stood awkwardly for a moment before Pete collected his bearings and told him to go ahead and sit down. Natalie took out her paper and then began the interview.

"Welcome, Pit. We're glad you could make it this morning." Natalie smiled.

"Thanks, I'm glad I could make it."

"So uhm, how about we get started?" Natalie spoke.

"Unless you're offering something else."

"What did you feel like when you were going to be our first interviewee?" Pete asked.

"Well, I was shocked and, well a little excited.."

* * *

_"The first smasher to be interviewed will be...Pit"_

_Everyone visibly sighed; Lady Palutena eyed Pit to see what he would do. Pit stood there looking into the distance, dropping his bow as he did so. Marth strode up to Pit. _

_"Well, I'm glad it wasn't me." Marth said shaking his head. "I wouldn't stand for it, I don't answer their questions for a reason." _

_Link shook his head before continuing with his archery practice. Pit grabbed his bow and headed into the Smash Mansion (better get ready, I only have four-no three days). _

* * *

"Did you know we actually did a short interview with Snake?" Natalie questioned.

"Huh, really? What's that, what was the question?" Pit asked

"Why does he like his box so much, he just said it was epic." Pete exclaimed.

"I've always wondered." Pit shrugged.

"Next question, being a flightless angel; what do you do in terms of exercise?" Pete quizzed.

"I thought it'd be obvious, I go on errands for Lady Palutena, and if that's not enough I walk all over Skyworld." Pit grinned.

"Well, that would make sense." Natalie reached over for a doughnut only to be smacked away by Sam, growling she continued, "a fan has a question for you, what is your favorite desert?"

"That would be Floor Ice Cream." Pit sighed dreamily as he remembered the cold substance.

"Funny, what is Floor Ice Cream?" Pete asked scratching the back of his head. Pit gasped pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You-you don't know what Floor Ice Cream is? It's like, only the best thing on Earth!"

"Uh-"

"-Different varieties of flavors, different sized cones, and the best part...I can always get away with something in Skyworld when I give it to Lady Palutena; because she can't frown."

"Okay, so...ice cream?"

"Yes _Floor_ Ice Cream."

"Moving on, Pit do you ever feel like your fans are pushing you to be better than who you truly are?" Natalie asked.

"Sometimes, it depends who I'm up against."

"How about, Marth?" Pete questioned

"Hrmm, well I don't know I think we're on pretty even terms."

"Okay, so would you think Marth can beat you without a sweat?" Natalie queried

"Without a _sweat?_ Most definitely not." Pit folded his arms while crossing his legs.

"Well we'll see about that during your battle against Marth now won't we?" Pete chuckled

"**What? **What are you talking about?" Pit asked his horrified expression still plastered on his face.

"Of course Master Hand would give us info about the upcoming battle, and it's you against Marth, I think this will be an interesting match up." Pete explained.

"Huh, when is it?" Pit asked.

"Next Saturday." Pete replied.

"I wish it were someone else." Pit sighed.

"What do you mean?" Natalie questioned.  
"I mean, the player I really want to beat is Link." Pit answered

"Why is that?" Pete wondered

******"We were born around the same time, and we both use a bow. He's totally ripping off my style!" Pit shouted frustratingly.

"Well I can see that, but you have beat him before." Natalie smiled.

"Uh-huh, but I uh, wanna beat him again." Pit spoke.

"And again and again? Then what?" Pete asked

"Uhm...victory is mine? Heh heh?" *** **Pit smiled sheepishly

* * *

*** **Of course the Smashers all were crowding around the tv except for a couple smashers like Snake, Zelda and a couple of others who say that it's a waste of time.

_"I mean, the player I really want to beat is Link." _

Link raises his eyes as he peers at the screen waiting with baited breath for why Pit would want to beat him.

_"Why is that?" (Pete)_

_"We were born around the same time, and we both use a bow. He's totally ripping of my style!" (Pit)_

Link raises his eyebrow while Dark Pit, Ganondorf and Ness nod their head in agreement

"That's true," someone murmured.

_"Well I can see that, but you have beat him before." (Natalie)_

"Yeah Pit!" Toon Link piped.

_"Uh-huh, but I uh, wanna beat him again." (Pit)_

"Sure you already have though, I want to avenge Link!" Toon Link spoke. Link shook his head.

_"And again and again? Then what?" (Pete)_

_"Uhm...victory is mine? Heh heh?" (Pit)_

A few smashers snicker at Pit's way of "beating someone once."

* * *

"Well, you do know that the Legend of Zelda series first game was published in February 1986." Pete spoke.

"Really? I just know it was the same year." Pit thought.

"But yours was published in _December _1986_._"Natalie explained.

"Oh... well I did say _around the same time _didn't I?" Pit asked frustrated as he propped his head up with his arms.

"Okay, okay, next question. How do you feel when smashers call you naive." Pete asked.

"I ignore them, I mean what's the use if I start to argue?" Pit replied.

"I see, if you were Master Hand what would be the first thing that you would have done."

"I would make sure that Floor Ice Cream would always be on the menu." Pit smiled.

"Huh?" Pete looked bewildered.

"JK," Pit smirks, "the first thing I would do is change Dark Pit's name to Pittoo."

"I see, do you think he'd approve of this?" Natalie questioned

"'Course not." Pit laughs before falling out the chair; quickly he picks himself up and seats himself back on the chair.

"What do you like most about being a Smasher, and what do you like least." Natalie asked while reaching for a doughnut only for her hand to get smacked away.

"Meeting others that like to play pranks and are near my age; because they're a lot of fun" Pit spoke.

"And who would that be?" Pete queried.

"Ness, Toon Link, sometimes even Sonic."

"Sonic, he's no where near your age." Natalie laughed.

"Yeah, but he acts like it," Pit countered, "as for the other question; I don't like it when players challenge me when they know they can't win...or lose."

"I see, well that would make since and who would that be." Pete asked.

"Well for starers, Jigglypuff, so annoying yet he or she or whatever it is wants to battle me and claims it'll win this time." Pit huffed.

"Do you feel like s/he's getting better at fighting you?" Natalie asked jotting down some notes.

"A little." Pit sighed.

"Okay well that concludes are interview with Pit." Natalie smiles ending the show.

"Whose next?" Pete asks getting his list of questions up.

"I believe it's Marth...unless we have objections." Nat replied.

* * *

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so SORRRYYYY. I know I haven't updated this in awhile like is this a year or seven to six months..well there's no excuse so I apologize. It's probably kind of rushed since I'm getting the feel of where I'm at and how I want this to go. The next chapter will probably be out next year XD no promises. Now for a review...  
**

**Dun, dun dun...you guessed it. _AuthorPen11 _my faithful reviewer. **

AuthorPen11 - I am really, really sorry. I feel like a total jerk. It's Pit (Spoiler) :P.

**If you don't want Marth to be interviewed next please review or PM me. (I'd love a review over a PM anytime). Also I'd love for you guys to give a couple questions that you'd want to be answered, make them as crazy as possible as long as it makes sense don't ask things like this.  
**

1\. What game are you from? (Really...)

2\. Who do you like? (Watch/Play the game)

3\. What do you like to do? (...I don't think I need to say anything)

4\. Is Kirby pink? (XD, I know I'm funny)

**Okay, thanks!**


	4. Game Changer

_The next smasher to be interviewed will be Marth. _

Panic immediately radiated through Marth's body thinking of all those annoying questions and the audience watching everywhere. Marth started ripping some of his dark blue hair (because that's what it looks like. Correct me if I'm wrong) watching as it slowly fluttered to the floor. _No, no, no, no, no! I can't go next. This can't be happening. I need help!_

As if on que someone knocked on his door. Clearing his throat and straightening out his hair as best he could he walked up to the door and opened it.

"Kirby! Uh-hi."

Kirby smiled before he looked at the floor and then questioningly at Marth. Following his eyes he noticed that he forgot to sweep his hair that he had ripped out.

"Forgive me, I-I was just relieving..uh," Marth trailed off not really knowing what to say. "Well, what do you want?"

"Boya, boya, boy-"

"Translator please." Marth sighed.

"I can help you out of your situation." Kirby smiled.  
"What? How?" Marth questioned.

Talking quickly Kirby replied, "Someone I know is willing to help change the smasher being interviewed."

"You met someone who can change the smasher?" Marth was bewildered.

Kirby nodded his head before dragging Marth out his room to ask any further questions.

Stopping abruptly, Kirby watched as Jigglypuff crept behind Lucario ready for a sneak attack.

"She-He.. well Jigglypuff's at it again." Marth stumbled not knowing the gender of Jigglypuff. (I'm pretty sure it's a girl, correct me if I'm wrong).

* * *

_Kirby should be back here any minute. If all goes according to plan Marth will thank me and I will definitely be here to watch the interview.  
_Quickly I scribbled on pieces of paper trying my hardest to not make a mess or be too loud. The doorknob turned slowly. Thinking swiftly, I shoved the paper behind me and smiled at Kirby who had Marth in tow.

"Thank you Kirby." I smiled

"Boya, boy-" Kirby began.

"Translator..." I sighed.

"No problem." Kirby spoke into the translator.

"Who are you?" Marth questioned.

"My name is Annabella Lucy Nox, but I prefer to just be called Anna."

"Okay, Anna. How are you supposed to help me out of being interviewed?"

"Simple...just write one name. I already have it written down and I need you guys to keep watch for me. Can you do that?" Anna asked

"If it means not being interviewed I am game." Marth saluted. Kirby nodded his head in response. (I'm pretty sure Kirby's a boy. Correct me if I'm wrong).

* * *

**So Anna wanted me to interview someone else so she decided to rig the interviews. XD. Oh and thanks for reviewing!  
**

Character I Know - is it King K. Rool? Correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks for reviewing

AuthorPen11- Yay, I guess the shorter amount the less errors...well it better be like that XD your pet? What was that about lol. Well since I don't have a pet...hmm are you up for adoption?

Annabella Lucy Nox- Thanks, and as for the name that was for my first reviewer. Although Greninja isn't my forte I'll try my best for a great interview.

**Also a shout out to _Annabella Lucy Nox, AuthorPen11, and kaitlynowens _for favoriting. Once again thanks to _Annabella Lucy Nox, and kaitlynowens for following _and also _TristanMurr and Cakemaster7000._ I also appreciate my 489 silent views. (Me included...) **


End file.
